Feliz cumpleaños sensei¡¡¡
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: El equipo 7 le hacen una fiesta a su sensei encontra de su voluntad...¿Que pasaria si se saliera de control?. Nota en un futuro un personaje "perdido" en la serie. Capitulo 3 y final UP¡¡
1. Fiesta?¡¡¡

**Tercer**** fic escrito por mi y el primero de Naruto espero que les guste.**

**Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos.**

**Lo que esta con letra **_**cursiva**_** es le flash back (que es mucho)**

**Disclamer**: Ni Naruto ni nadie de esta serie me pertenece, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei.

**o-tanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu**** sensei¡¡¡**

(feliz cumpleaños sensei)

En la villa de Honoha todo estaba de cabeza, había mucha basura, Tsunade estaba ebria, Rock Lee y Gai sensei estaban dormidos bajo un gran árbol con gorritos de cumpleaños y la mayoría de los ninjas estaban dormidos, los únicos despierto eran tres chicos y su sensei aunque no iban en grupo sin que los chicos iban siguiendo a su sensei que parecía un tanto molesto y triste pues ya había sentido su presencia pero no les dirigía la palabra...

La chica del grupo fue la que se atrevió hablar-Sensei por favor déjenos explicarle- le dijo al joven peligris adelantándose, pero este se siguió de largo dejando atrás a la chica pelirosa, pareció que no escuchaba sus palabras, los otros dos chicos alcanzaron a su compañera y luego siguieron el camino de su sensei. El joven camino por el bosque hasta llegar una gran roca donde estaban escritos los nombres de todos los ninjas que habían muerto en batalla y se quedó estático mirándola...

**********Flash Back. **********

_Era un __día de septiembre normal tranquilo, como cualquier otro, todos seguían como si no sucediera nada, lo mismo pasaba en la casa del famoso ninja que copia; Hatake Kakashi._

_Turn!! Turn!! suena la alarma._

_-"Oh bueno, hora de levantarse"-piensa el joven peligris que se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño para darse cuenta una ducha._

**...**

_Después de un rato sale del baño ya uniformado con su __típico peinado, toma un vaso de jugo y sale muy tranquilo._

_-Hola Kakashi!!!- se oye que alguien le grita por la espalda._

_-A... hola Gai- dice Kakashi al ver al jounin con peinado de jícara._

_-Es hora del reto de hoy-le dijo Gai._

_-O si oye en realidad me gustaría evitarme la prueba de hoy-le dice intentando librarse._

_-Pero por que hoy te toca a ti escoger el reto y ya sabes que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta- dice Gai mientras sonríe dejando ver el brillo de sus dientes._

_-(suspiro)- bueno pues el reto de hoy es...uh...ya se una pelea de dedos-dice muy sonriente mientras Gai se cae para atrás._

_-Muy bien Kakashi no sabes con que dedo te has metido-le dice Gai reponiéndose y con llamas en los ojos._

_-Si,si pero procuremos terminar pronto tengo cosas que hacer y se me hace tarde-dice sin perder su buen carácter cotidiano._

_-Kakashi..¿hablas enserio?, tu estas preocupado por un compromiso y aparte planeas llegar temprano???-le dice Gai muy sorprendido con los ojos como platos._

_-Si mas o menos-__contesta el peligris con una mano en la nuca._

"_Creo que Kakashi esta enamorado pero ¿de quien? Kakashi no a tenido ninguna pareja desde hace años, no puedo dejar que la pierda por llegar tarde."_

_-Gai ¿que tanto estas pensando? si no te importa tengo que irme._

_-No no hay problema será otro dia-dice Gai muy sonriente lo cual sorprende a Kakashi._

_-B...ueno nos vemos-dice extrañado mientras sigue su camino._

_-Adiós Kakashi nos vemos...vamos galan ve por ella._

_Esto ultimo Kakashi ya no lo __oyó pues ya se encontraba lejos._

_Kakashi cruzó toda la aldea hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage._

_Toc toc_

_-Pase- se oyó la voz de Tsunade-sama._

_-Soy yo- le dice Kakashi sonriendo._

_-Oh Kakashi, llegas dos horas tarde._

_-Bueno creo que llegue mas temprano que de costumbre.-le dice Kakashi a la Hokage._

_-Kakashi ¿ahora por que llegaste tarde?_

_-Tsunade-sama ¿podríamos saltarnos la excusa de hoy y vamos al punto.-_

_-Esta bien._

_-A que se debe esta visita?_

_-Te lo diré pero antes..._

_Tsunade le hace una seña y el peligris se da cuenta que están hay a tres chicos integrantes de su equipo._

_-Se puede saber que hacen aquí?-le pregunta a los chicos algo severo._

_-Planeando su fies...-Sakura le da un puñetazo en las costillas a Naruto._

_-Na..nada sensei._

_-Bien sigo esperando una explicación-Kakashi comienza a impacientarse._

_-Vamos Kakashi no te molestes solo viene a decirte algo.-dice Tsunade muy relajada._

_-Y bien?_

_¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños sensei!!-dicen Naruto y Sakura al unísono mientras Sauce solo desvía la mirada._

_-P..Pero como se enteraron sin preguntarme????_

_-Ayer estos 3 se metieron a la sala de archivos e intentaron robar el tuyo, pero los detuvieron y llevaron a mi oficina antes de que pudieran sacarlo-comenta Tsunade._

_-¿Y por que nadie me informo?-le pregunta Kakashi aun que esta tranquilo._

_-Mandamos al menos tres ninjas pero al parecer tiene el sueño pesado por que no les abriste._

_-Ohh¡¡ lo siento pero volviendo al tema por que querían mi archivo?-le pregunta a su equipo._

_-Para saber la fecha de su cumpleaños.-le contesta Sasuke desinteresado mientras agarra a Naruto que quería escaparse por una ventana._

_-¿Y por que no me lo preguntaron?_

_-Nos lo hubieras dicho?-le volvió a responder Sasuke con duda._

_-...-_

_-Lo ves esa era la única manera pues ningún aldeano sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños y los jounins no nos quisieron decir.-_

_-Eso es cierto sensei –le dijo Naruto con cara de gato (ya había__ renunciado a escapar)_

_-Entonces ¿Quién les dijo?-les dijo Kakashi con duda._

_-Tsunade, la sobornamos con un pastelillo.-Naruto estaba muy sonriente echando de cabeza a Tsunade.y esta se encontraba con la cara azul._

_-Eto...Kakashi es que no me pareció mala idea además causaron muchos problemas y son muy obstinados algún día lo hubieran descubierto-le dijo con una sonrisita de *no me mates*._

_-Si sensei hasta le organizamos una fiesta¡¡-_

_-Naruto...era una fiesta sorpresa... ¡¡¡_

**Continuara.**


	2. Una fiesta no tan feliz

**Hola de nuevo t****raigo la continuación de la historia espero que les guste**

**Gracias por los re****views de Deramar17 y Uchiha Em.**

**Y a**** todos los que se dieron espacio para leerlo.**

**Ah también a Inad la que me hizo la idea del fic.**

**Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos.**

**El Flash Back es lo que esta en letra **_**cursiva.**_

**Disclamer**: Ni Naruto ni nadie de esta serie me pertenece, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei.

**o-tanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu**** sensei¡¡¡**

(feliz cumpleaños sensei)

_-__Naruto era una fiesta sorpresa¡¡¡¡¡¡-Sakura enojada le da un puñetazo al chico zorro en la cara que lo saca volando (al menos ya pudo salir =3)_

_-Una fiesta?? Pero yo no celebro mi cumpleaños__ chicos, pero aun así gracias por el detalle-le dice Kakashi con una expresión sonriente._

_-__Sensei no nos diga que no va a asistir, ya invitamos a todos los aldeanos y ninjas-le dice Sakura tratando de convencerlo._

_-Si vamos a divertirnos-dice Naruto rogando -(ya regreso =3)_

_-Pues si no quiere una fiesta no veo por que hacer una-les dice fríamente Sasuke a sus compañeros._

_-Vamos Kakashi ve con ellos se han esforzado bastante, hasta te doy el día libre.-le dice Tsunade que casi los corre de su oficina._

_-P...ero Tsunade..-Kakashi trata de hablar con ella._

_-Adiós, adiós nos vemos en la fiesta-les cierra la puerta en la nariz._

_-Bien sensei hay mucho que hacer-le dice Sakura jalándolo de un brazo._

"_Todos mis planes a la basura" Esta bien.- Kakashi fue arrastrado por la pelirosa._

_Toda la mañana se la pasaron arreglando a Kakashi, le compraron ropa, zapatos..._

_Oigan chicos ¿no podría asistir a la fiesta con mi uniforme?-le pregunta a los chicos un agobiado Kakashi._

_Sensei usted es todo un Don Juan no puede defraudar a sus fans-le contesta Sakura con expresión sabihonda._

_-Fans?-le contesta su sensei con un poco de horror y curiosidad en la voz._

_-Sensei deje de hablar y pruébese esta chamarra._

_Poco después de unos cuantos estresantes minutos de ir en tienda en tienda Naruto y Sasuke dejaron solo a Kakashi con Sakura._

_-Oh sensei ¿no le parece divertido venir de compras conmigo?_

_-Si claro-Kakashi tiene un tono (muy fingido) de felicidad._

_-Pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa a cambiarme-Kakashi intenta huir._

_-Si tiene razón sensei ya es muy tarde vaya a casa Naruto y Sasuke lo deben de estar esperando con Ino para que lo peine._

_-Que? ...(suspiro) que más da.-era inútil pelear con ella._

_Kakashi llegó agobiado a su casa y aun así lo obligaron a cambiarse de inmediato le cambiaron totalmente de ropa por una mas a la moda, le quitaron la banda pero no consiguieron quitarle la mascara. (como le abran echo para quitarle la banda?) Pero a decir verdad se veía muy bien._

_-Bien Kakashi-sensei es hora de peinarte- dice Ino con un peine y otros utensilios que usan las chicas para peinarse entre ellos unos cuatro litros de gel._

_-Que planean hacerme?-con miedo._

_-Naruto, Sasuke sujétenlo-dice Ino sombría y con una cara siniestra._

_-Pero que..-Kakashi esta sorprendido de que sus discípulos lo traicionen así._

_-Gomen sensei pero si no lo hacemos Sakura nos matara.-dice Naruto sonriente._

_-Ich-Sasuke solo esta ahí por obligación._

_-Vamos sensei no lo haga mas difícil.-le dice Ino sonriente mientras un Kakashi la ve con miedo._

_**...**_

_Después de 1 hora y 2 o 3 litros de gel__ Ino termina su labor._

_-Quedaste increíble sensei¡¡¡- le dijo Ino con brillo en sus ojos._

_-Me siento como un muñeco descerebrado-Kakashi ya esta resignado._

_-No digas eso sensei fácilmente te confundirían con una estrella de cine.-tiene un brillo mas grande con solo pensarlo._

_-Si no nos apresuramos se nos hará tarde-dice Sasuke tan frió como de costumbre._

_-Bien bien ¿no vienes Ino?-le pregunta Kakashi a la rubia._

_-Claro que no, ahora mismo voy a mi casa a cambiarme_

_-Uhh esta bien y ahora que lo pienso Naruto, Sasuke ¿Por qué no se cambian?_

_-Yo no hago esas estupideces-le contesta un Sasuke molesto._

_-Esta bien; y tu Naruto?_

_-Yo..pues...es que –se acerca al oído de su sensei-No tengo otro tipo de ropa.-le dice en susurros._

_-Oh ya veo._

_-Bueno se les hace tarde._

_Ino los saca de la casa de Kakashi la cierra bien y se dirige a su casa para cambiarse, mientras Naruto y sauce escoltan a Kakashi hacia la fiesta en el centro de Konoha._

_-Oigan chicos esto no va con mi estilo; voy a llegar temprano.-forcejea para huir, y lo hubiera echo si no hubiera llegado a su cabeza una imagen de Sakura enojada.-Ehh creo que prefiero ir._

_-Jeje esa es la actitud, sensei-dice Naruto dándole reconfortantes palmadas en la espalda._

_-Ich "Idiotas"-Sauke solo los observa._

_La fiesta comenzó como estaba planeado (con una gran ceremonia donde la Hokage daba un discurso y decía lo maravilloso que era el trabajo de Kakashi._

_Luego Kakashi fue obligado a bailar con todas las chicas de la aldea (fue horrible se sentía como quinceañera) aunque parecía que todos se divertían el la fiesta, para Kakashi fue todo una tortura; tuvo que huir de un grupo de chicas (ninjas) que querían bajarle la mascara y hacían extrañas insinuaciones, esto logro sacar de quicio a el tranquilo jounin que intento huir por todos los medios posibles..._

**Continuara...**

**Listo el segundo y penúltimo capi de esta historia.**

**El próximo capi va a terminar el Flash Back, con una sorpresa y un beso.(creo que dije demasiado =P)**

**Esperenlo pronto.**

**Sayōnara¡¡¡¡¡**


	3. Te amo

**Ho****la de nuevo otro mas que no pega T_T (se hunde mas en su depresión) bueno, antes que se me ocurra algo peor decidí terminar esto así si después de mil años alguien lo leerá pero ya estará completo.**

**Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos y lo que esta en **_**cursiva**_** es el Flash Back.**

**Disclamer**: Ni Naruto ni nadie de esta serie me pertenece, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei.

**o-tanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu**** sensei¡¡¡**

(Feliz cumpleaños sensei)

_-Chicas voy al baño ahora vuelvo-_

_-No te vayas sempai¡¡¡._

_.E serio ahora vuelvo- Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que lo estaban vigilando lo siguen usando el Sharingan de Sasuke mientras Kakashi camina por la calle no muy feliz._

_-"Que horrible cumpleaños creo que prefiero pasarme mi cumpleaños con los muertos"-(con ese pensamiento se refería a la tumba de sus mejores amigos y su sensei Minato, Obito y Rin.)Cuando llego a su casa encendió las luces y se sorprendió al ver que tres chicos lo estaban esperando._

_-Sensei, adonde va?-Sakura esta algo molesta._

_-A dormir -dice el peligris algo fastidiado._

_-Pero la fiesta aun no acaba-Naruto le jala el brazo._

_-Lo siento pero no planeo regresar.-les contesta un poco severo._

_-Ich...por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-Sasuke no les dirige la mirada._

_-Saben fue un día muy largo, agradezco lo que hicieron por mi pero ya fue suficiente._

_-Sensei venga con nosotros-Sakura también lo jala del brazo._

_-Ich-Sasuke se une a ellos pero al ver que su sensei no se mueve y se esta irritando decirle dejarlo._

_-Bueno usted se lo pierde-Sakura agita los brazos y accidentalmente tira una foto que estaba en le buró, esto provoca una reacción extremista en Kakashi que se lanza para atraparlo pero no lo logra pues Naruto y Sasuke estorbaban._

_-Bien esto fue lo ultimo-les dice Kakashi enojado mientras se para del suelo._

_-Go...Gomen-le dice Sakura tartamudeando._

_Kakashi mira nostálgicamente la foto de su viejo equipo que se a rasgado por el vidrio roto._

_-Por esto es por lo que no le digo a casi nadie mi cumpleaños-esta entre enojado y triste._

_-Sensei?-preguntan Sakura y Naruto a coro, Sasuke no dice ni una sola palabra._

_-Creo que prefiero quedarme con los muertos-dice Kakashi mientras desaparece sin decir mas._

_-Bien ahora si nos pasamos-las dice un Naruto preocupado._

_-Se los dije el no quería ninguna fiesta sorpresa-por primera vez Sasuke esta interesado en la situación._

_-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Se fue sin que le diéramos su regalo y aparte rompimos algo muy valioso para el._

_-Rompimos? Sakura-chan fue tu la que lo rompiste ¡-Naruto señala a Sakura acusadoramente._

_-Bueno es no importa hay que repararlo, buscar al sensei y darle su regalo._

**********Fin del Flash Back. **********

El joven peligris seguía observando la roca cuando los tres chicos se pusieron en frente de el.

-Sensei queríamos disculparnos por lo de ayer así que le trajimos esto-le dice la pelirosa mientras le extiende un bonito regalo, Kakashi lo toma con curiosidad, cuando lo abre ve la fotografía que había roto ayer en la noche, pero mas grande y con un marco mas caro.

-Pero...como?

-Tsunade nos ayudo sacando una copia de la que hay en los archivos y pues mi padre es fotógrafo y la amplio.

-Gracias-les sonríe, no son tan malos como lo pensó la noche anterior.

-Sensei, Sensei todavía no le damos su regalo-le dice un Naruto saltarín.

-Que? Aun hay mas sorpresas de que se trata?

-Si volteas no sabrás.-le dice na voz inconfundible para Kakashi, pero la persona a la que pertenece ya esta muerta.

-No...No puede ser-dice Kakashi sin voltear auque su ojo se lleno de lagrimas.

-Cuando tiempo Kakashi-kun.

-R...Rin?-Kakashi tartamudea muy nervioso algo muy raro en el.

-Pues quien mas tontin-Kakashi voltea velozmente y ve a su vieja compañera de equipo pero en silla de ruedas lo cual no le importa, esta viva es lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, ella es la única persona a la que puede decir que amo, no l resiste camina velozmente hacia ella y la abraza.

-Vaya cuanto amor?-a sentir el fuerte apretón.

Los tres chicos deciden dejarlos, así que desaparecen.

-Bien esos chicos se lucieron =)-le dice Kakashi mientras rompe el abrazo.

-Pero lo único que no entiendo es ¿Cómo estas aquí?.-le pregunta a Rin que lo mira fijamente, pues Kakashi sigue con la ropa de galán y el peinado solo que se puso la banda, Kakashi sigue esperando la respuesta pero ella parece hipnotizada.

-Sucede algo Rin?-solo Rin despierta y se sonroja un poc.

-No...No es nada-se ruboriza aun mas.

-Bueno pero entonces como te encontraron?

-Pues fue algo curioso hace tres días esos chicos llegaron a mi casa en un pueblo cercano a la aldea de la lluvia, yo vivía normal de echo trabajaba en una tienda-agacha la cabeza apenada.-era muy aburrido, yo no recordaba nada sobre Konoha, sobre ninjas, ni técnicas, nada en absoluto, los tres chicos comenzaron a hablar de eso y yo los tome como unos locos, pero cuando os estaba sacando de la tienda pronunciaron tu nombre y todo volvió a mi; misiones, Hokage Minato, Obito y...tu.

-Solo por oír mi nombre? Kakashi estaba sorprendido y a la vez alagado.

-Kakashi desde que éramos niños yo me enamore de ti ¡¡¡¡ y te sigo queriendo...-al fin Rio se le escapa unas lagrimas pero calla al sentir como Kakashi le limpia las lagrimas.

-Shh...no es momento de hablar –susurra- mientras se baja la mascara con la otra mano.

-Ka...ka...shi-le susurra mientras se acerca lentamente, para al final encontrar sus labios, en un tierno beso, mientras en el viento se podía oír las voces de sus otros dos amigos que decían **Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-kun**; fue un momento mágico para los dos tan mágico que no se dieron cuenta que media Konoha los espiaban escondida en los arbustos (querían ver la cara de Kakashi pues era toda una incógnita); al terminare el beso Kakashi se sube la mascara se para y desaparece para aparecer atrás de todos los ninjas y aldeanos que los espiaban

-No saben que espiar es de mala educación?-se hace el rudo.

-Kakashi-sempai, solo queríamos ver tu cara- le dice un ANBU de nombre Sendo (mejor conocido como Yamato)

-Solo estaba buscando un poco de inspiración-le dice Jiraya que esta un poco sonrojado al igual que todos los demás; todos esperan un gran sermón.

-Bueno algún día tendrían que enterarse-adopta una expresión sonriente.-por cierto ¿Dónde están Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura?

-No se pero no están aquí.

Mientras tanto los tres chicos estaban en la aldea vacía sin saber que se habían perdido le primera aparición de Kakashi sin su mascara.

**Fin. (¿?)**

**Eso es todo gracias por a ver leido espero que le haya gustado. **


End file.
